The Tiger and the Titans
by MattMarvel
Summary: AJ Lance was trained to be a weapon, but has recently rebelled against his masters. On the run, he crosses paths with one Dick Grayson. The unlikely pair forge a strong connection, with Dick offering AJ a place in the Titans. Though time is running out for AJ, as those who controlled him want him back. Trigger warnings: Mentions of suicide and self-harm, Torture and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Titans, only my OC.

**Warning: **This fanfic will contain scenes that will include abuse, torture, self-harm, mention of suicide, smut and there may be more later. Though this chapter only contains minor violence.

**A/N: **So, I haven't posted on here in a good while, but I am back, with a new fic. Titans is now one of my favourite shows. I will go back to We have history at some point, but for now this is going to be my main focus.

Chapter 1

Dick huffed out a sigh as he took in the view of the nearby skyline from his rooftop perch. He thought that burning the Robin suit would've been liberating, given him time to be just Dick Grayson and sort through his trauma. But unfortunately, that wasn't the case, the primal darkness that plagued Robin was still within him. Before he'd been able to use Robin to vent all of his pent-up rage and aggression, but now he was something better. He'd taken up the Nightwing mantle to distance himself from Robin, but the fear that he would slip into old habits plagued him.

He'd decided that his fellow teammates didn't need to know about his struggles, a fact he knew they would all protest. He had to be strong for them, they couldn't know he was struggling like this. So, he'd left them at the tower and taken off into the night, traversing over roof after roof. It was freeing, almost like being back at Haly's, soaring through the air on the trapezes.

A soft breeze brought him back to the present, the kind that was cool and seemed to dance around you. The building was only four stories and located away from the centre of the city, which meant there was a nice view of the night sky.

The calmness of the night was disturbed by a very large crash from below. Already on alert, Dick crept towards the rear of the building. Peering over the side of the building, he was met with a peculiar sight. Lying amongst the remnants of a stack of pallets was a figure, sprawled out on the floor of an alleyway.

Muscle memory kicking in, Dick easily manoeuvred himself down into the alley. Cautiously approaching the figure, who was now struggling to get up onto his feet.

The figure was definitely male, with a very impressive muscular build. Accentuated by the tight t-shirt that hugged his torso, sweatpants and a pair of sneakers covered his lower half. A mane of wild black hair framed an angular face. He was probably in his mid-twenties, only a few years younger than Dick. As the other male noticed him, Dick found himself staring into a pair of vivid, blue eyes.

The finally stood on shaky legs. He swayed briefly before collapsing onto his knees, a pained groan escaping his lips.

"Hey, let me help you." Dick kept his voice calm and low as he approached the figure.

Hearing the voice, the male froze and turned to Dick with wide eyes. The figure remained silent as Dick cautiously approached him. He reached for the other's hand, intent of helping him up. Just as his fingers grazed the man's, Dick found himself flipping through the air. Landing on his back with a loud thud, he looked up at the man who had just thrown him to the floor.

"Stay the hell away from me!" The man growled; his voice clearly modulated to sound more menacing.

Swiftly getting back up, Dick glared at him; "Hey man, I'm trying to help you!"

Dick moved towards him again, but easily blocked a punch aimed at his face.

The guy's voice was steely; "I don't want your help."

"Don't make me fight you." Dick's voice was deadly calm as he stared into the narrowed eyes of his assailant. A terse hush befell them both.

A beat passed until his opponent aimed a near perfect roundhouse kick at Dick's head. Easily dodging it, Dick was sent reeling back when a fist connected with his left ribs and another with his right check. A punch forceful enough to send his head snapping to the left. Rubbing his sore cheek, he decided that the time for defence was over.

With a yell he charged at his opponent, landing a brutal kick on his stomach. The other male retaliated, though both he and Dick soon found they were evenly matched, able to block eithers punches and kicks with ease. Spotting a lull in the mysterious man's attacks, Dick sent another kick to his stomach. Watching the figure double over, Dick charged at him; gripping his attackers arm he rolled over his back, flipping them both to the ground. This momentary attack didn't finish off the opponent as he was swiftly back on his feet, Dick following suit. The figure let out a low growl and darted towards Dick. At the last moment he jumped up, kicking off the alley wall he soared for a second before brutally connecting his fist to Dicks face. The fight resumed with a newfound ferocity. Both managing to get in some harsh and brutal hits.

As the fight continued, nervousness clawed at the outer reaches of Dicks mind. Dick knew he was a skilled fighter, having trained under Batman, but this guy was scarily good. Especially as this man had just blocked all of Dicks attacks with ease and retaliated with a series of swift jabs and kicks that had knocked him onto his ass. Back on his feet, Dick gripped his opponents left arm in a vice like grip. Twirling around the other's body, he wrenched the arm back and up. Ignoring the sick clicks and cracks the limb made at being twisted the wrong way. The male groaned, Dick wasn't sure if was in pain or defeat.

They both held the position as the guy struggled, attempting to free himself of Dicks hold.

"Look, I didn't want to fight!" Dick kept his hold tight; "I was trying to help you."

The guy continued to struggle, though Dick held firm. Searing pain flashed across Dick's face as the strangers free elbow connected with his face. Clutching his now bleeding nose, Dick stumbled back only to have his feet swept out from under him. Landing with a grunt his head was swimming. Through blurred vision Dick scanned the alley. As quickly as he had arrived, the stranger was gone.

Dick's thoughts were racing, though there was one clear question;

_Who the hell was that guy? _

**So, I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my OC.

**Warning: **There are a few spoilers for season 2 in this chapter.

**A/N: **So, it's been a very long while since I've updated this, but here's a new chapter finally! It's not the longest or most interesting chapter but hey at least I updated.

Chapter 2

_Through blurred vision, Dick watched as the masked man vaulted a dumpster and skilfully scaled a fire escape. Climbing over edge of a rooftop, the figure disappeared into the night. Dick was left alone in the alley, his only thoughts being._

_Who the hell was that guy?_

A sense of familiarity washed over Dick as he perched on the edge of a rooftop. He had been in this situation before, only this time he was wearing his Nightwing costume.

His doubts still remained but he was optimistic about taking up this new mantle. Of what it could inspire. He had to be better, and he would start by patrolling San Francisco for crime. He had opted to go by himself as while he loved having his new family around, everyone craved solitude once in a while.

Nightwing scanned his surroundings. It had over a week since his encounter with the stranger in the alley, and with no reports of him since so Nightwing assumed he had moved on.

The sound of footsteps alerted him to the presence of another person on the rooftop. Twisting around he searched for the source. Across the roof was a guy with his back to Nightwing. He appeared to be the searching the area they had arrived from. Nightwing also noted that he was walking with a slight limp and had a hand clutched to his left side. They were loudly panting, clearly he had been running.

The other male stopped and turned. His eyes widened and Nightwing immediately recognised the vibrant blue eyes.

"Its you." Nightwing gasped, "It's you from the alleyway."

The stranger stared uneasily at him. He was wearing the same clothes from their last encounter though with the addition of a sweatshirt that appeared to be to big for him. He was also in a far worse state compared to their initial meeting. His shoes were coated with dirt and his clothes were littered with tears and rips. A few strands of unkempt hair were falling in his eyes. There was a gash across his right cheek. It was fresh and weeping blood.

Nightwing took a cautious step towards the stranger. A wild look flashed across the males face; he raised a pair of clutched fists to a defensive position. A pained whimper escaped him as he went back to clutching his side.

As he continued to approach him Nightwing held his hands up to show he meant no harm. The closer he got; the more rapid the strangers breath became. Making Nightwing grimace at how ragged it sounded.

The guys frantically looked around before he broke out into a sprint, disappearing over the edge of the rooftop.

Nightwing yelled, "Hey wait!" He took off after the stranger, easily spotting him on the next roof.

The chase was on. Leaping onto the next roof, Nightwing landed with an expert roll. Vaulting over an air conditioning unit with ease, he jumped to the next roof. The guy was only a short distance ahead but was moving quickly.

As he chased him over the rooftops, Nightwing watched in awe as the stranger scaled obstacles with ease. His acrobatic prowess rivalled that of Nightwing's own.

The strangers movements soon became sluggish, stumbling as his limp became more prominent. His breath was also sounding more laboured, rattling with each step. Though he continued to keep his pace and stay ahead of Nightwing.

The pair soon ran out of rooftop. Nightwing watched in horror as the guy disappeared over the edge of the roof. Fearing the worst, Nightwing charged forward. Looking down he was relieved to find the mystery man making his way down a fire escape. He furrowed his brow as he watched him limp off in the direction of a decrepit derelict church.

Nightwing watched from the roof as the Stranger struggled to climb through one of the shattered windows. Making sure that he had no chance of being seen, Nightwing dropped down to the street. Thankful there was no one about this time of night he cautiously made his way towards the church.

The entirety of the property was surrounded by a menacing wrought iron fence, long since rusted orange. The main gate groaned with age as Nightwing forced it open. Once inside the boundaries of the property, he studied the area around him. Gravestones were littered around the main church building. The names of their occupants had long worn away, lost to time. Overgrown and out of control shrubbery bordered the church, a wild mess of dull green hues. The building had definitely seen better days. Vines creeped and snaked their way up the side of it, dark intricate patterns against the faded white stonework. The main doors had been boarded over most likely in an attempt to keep out squatters.

Venturing around the side of the building, Nightwing was met with more disrepair. A row of four large windows lined the building. Most were cracked or missing panes bar one that had completely shattered. The one the stranger had entered through.

Prepared for anything to happen, Nightwing silently climbed through the window.

**Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
